


Mia's Mistake

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke... They weren't supposed to use the sex bell... Help...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somiko_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/gifts).



> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150448897127/person-a-buys-a-bell-that-says-ring-for-sex-as-a
> 
> Person A buys a bell that says “Ring For Sex” as a joke but starts to regret their action after Person B keeps ringing it all the time. Person A can’t feel their midsection anymore and needs a break. Someone help Person A.
> 
> As an early birthday present for somiko_raven

Mia smirked as she took the bell that read "Ring for Sex!" out of the bag and showed it to her partners, “Figured I'd make this easy. Whoever wants me, rings the bell and I'll come take care of you.”

Stef and Clint looked at each other. Well if that's what she wanted, they'd play along. They both reached for the bell and rang it together. “Really, now, both of you?” Mia asked staring.

“You going back on your word?” Clint inquired as he undid his pants to release his half hard cock.

“You did bring it into the house Mia.” Stef agreed baring herself as well, “You fuck her while she eats?” she asked Clint as he led Mia to Stef.

He lay Mia on the floor, she had worn a skirt that day so he simply raised it over her hips and removed her underwear, “Sit on her face, I want to kiss you while we do this.”

Mia shivered as they got into position, she really did enjoy it when her loves made out on top of her while using her for pleasure. Stef lowered her already wet pussy over Mia's face and pulled her captive’s legs under her arms so she was folded almost in half before Clint started rubbing his tip up and down Mia's dripping slit, teasing her before slowly entering her and wrapping his arms around Stef to hold her up as Mia started working on her.

The only sounds in the room was the slapping of Clint's balls against Mia's ass as he pounded into her as well as the wet sound of Mia pleasuring Stef. Soft moans and curses punctuated key moments as Stef and Clint were attached at the lips, tongues battling as they chased their orgasms using Mia's body.

Mia was happy the first few times she heard it, but she underestimated how much the two of them loved sex with her. It seemed at least once a day Mia heard the bell ringing and went to find one of them ready for her. There were times it was three or four times a day. She was beginning to feel sore in her jaw and midsection from all the use she got, but didn't want to ruin Clint and Stef's fun.

After almost two months of almost daily multiple sexcapades, Steve noticed Mia was moving funny as she tried to help him rearrange some furniture so he could have better light for his art. “Are you alright?” he asked concerned. Mia knew she shouldn't bring him into it, but she was at her wits end.She'd tried to hide the bell, only to have them find it and use it again, she tried to get rid of it, only to have it turn up, so she told him the whole story and asked him for help.

Steve tried his hardest not to laugh at her predicament, but snickered quietly as he listened and promised to help her out. The next family movie night, he and Bucky kept finding excuses to get up and look for the object of Mia’s torment, finally locating it in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, stuffing paper in the bell to stop the hammer from making it ring as they took it with them as they left.

Clint and Stef looked everywhere for the bell, wanting to use it after their guests had left, but it had disappeared. Mia smiled to herself as she heard them wonder what could have happened to it before asking her if she'd like to retire to the bedroom for some fun together. Oh she knew the sex would continue, but this way she could get some rest. Little did she know, Steve and Bucky found a good use for her little joke.


End file.
